Watching You
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "I felt like I owed it to you. You watched over me and took care of me while I was asleep and I felt like I should do the same. I never left your side unless I had to. I was afraid you'd never wake up."


**Allie: So we were watching the Avengers today and this happened…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine –sad face-**

_Watching You_

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. The blonde man groaned and opened his eyes, lifting his head off the hospital bed, rubbing the back of his head gently. Director Fury stared down at him with his one good eye, looking a mix between angry and sympathetic. "It's time to go Cap, you've been here all day." The man said gruffly.

"I know. I just don't want to leave him." Steve replied, looking down at the man on the bed, sadness in his baby blue eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Steve." The Director said, placing a hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Go home. Get some sleep."

Steve shut his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay." He said, standing and letting the other man lead him out the door.

XxX

Steve sat in silence, listening to the beeping of the machines keeping the man in the bed alive. He breathed slowly, his eyes shut in the darkness of the room. He finally opened his eyes and looked over at the man, placing a hand on the bed.

"I'm sorry," The Captain said softly, "If only I'd been there. I could have protected you. I could have stopped him. I could have gotten you out of there." He said, his voice tight and thick with tears he refused to shed.

"There's nothing you could have done, Steve." Clint said from behind him.

Steve barely flinched; he was getting used to the assassin appearing from nowhere. "Did Fury send you to come pick me up today?" He asked.

The corner of Clint's mouth turned up in bitter amusement, "He's worried about you Steve. We all are. You spend all day here, every day. He's not going to wake up."

"He will!" Steve snapped, his fists clenched in anger, trying not to hit the other man.

Clint paused for a moment before sighing, "I'm sorry, Steve, I shouldn't have said that." His lips drew into a thin line, "You can come back tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep."

Steve looked back down at the man on the bed, listening to the beeping of the machines, frowning.

"He wouldn't want you to lose sleep over him." Clint added and finally Steve nodded, leaving the room for the night.

XxX

Steve looked up from his sketch pad, glancing at the man on the bed before going back to his drawing, hand moving smoothly over the page. "It looks good." Natasha remarked, looking over his shoulder. Steve smiled a little, "Thanks." He said, continuing with the drawing.

"He would've liked it."

The Captain gripped his pencil tight enough for it to splinter in his hand, "Why do you talk about him like he's dead. He's lying right there." The blonde man growled.

Natasha gently rested her hand on top of Steve's, "Steve…" She started.

"No." Steve snapped, slamming his hand down on the page.

"Steve," Natasha continued, "You can't torture yourself like this. If-When he wakes up, he'll hate that you did this to yourself."

"He did the same for me." Steve said in a tight voice, standing up to throw away the shattered pencil and picked the shards out of his fingers and palm, "He watched over me every day until I woke, and I'll do the same for him."

XxX

Steve often just sat and talked to the man, even though he knew the man couldn't hear him. He told him about growing up in Brooklyn, about before the serum, about Bucky, and Peggy, and his parents. He told him about all the things he could remember about the war and his missions. About the date he never got to go on. He talked about how much his missed his friends and the time that he grew up in. He asked about things that had changed in the time he'd been frozen, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He apologized for not signing the trading cards before…

But Steve never cried, not once, not even when he talked about losing everything he ever loved. He never once shed a tear, because he didn't want the man to wake up to him crying. Steve often held the man's hand as he talked, or stroked his hair.

He sat in silence a lot too, just sitting and thinking. What did the man do when he (Steve) was unconscious? Did he just sit in silence, or did he talk? What did he talk about? Did he stay all day, or just check on him randomly? Did he hold his hand or stroke his hair like Steve did to him? Did he read books, or sing songs, or draw, or write? Would he care that Steve had stuck by him every day since Loki had been sent back to Asguard?

"Steve, it's time." Bruce said from the doorway, "You'll see him again in the morning."

The super soldier remained silent as he walked out of the room.

XxX

Tony sat with him the next day, "Why did they make us think he was dead? Why didn't they just tell us he was in critical condition?"

"They thought we needed the push. To get us to work together. We needed a martyr." Steve replied from his spot by the bed.

Tony huffed, "Whatever." He said, then checked his watch, "I'm bored. When do we get to leave?"

"When visiting time is over." Steve replied.

Tony groaned like a child, pouting and crossing his arms.

"You can go if you'd like." Steve suggested.

Tony left.

Steve never let Tony come to the hospital with him again.

XxX

**Ugh, what is that beeping noise? It's irritating. My body hurts, especially my chest. I want to sit up, why can't I? **

"**Coulson?"**

**Steve, is that you?**

"**Coulson, are you awake?"**

**He sounds scared. Where the hell am I? What happened? Did Loki…no, they must have gotten him…**

"**Coulson. Phil? Please, talk to me."**

XxX

Phil groaned as he finally opened his eyes, blinking furiously at the harsh light of the hospital room.

"Coulson?" Steve gasped, "Coulson, are you awake?" He asked, clutching the man's hand tightly.

Phil turned his head a little bit, his eyes darting around the room, seemingly in panic.

"Coulson. Phil? Please, talk to me." Steve said in a gentle voice.

"Loki?" Phil gasped out.

"Loki's gone. We won. God Phil, we thought you were going to die." Steve said, biting down on his lower lip.

Phil nodded then cringed, "Get me a doctor. I want these tubes gone." He said.

XxX

Phil was sitting up fully in bed. The doctors wanted to watch over him for 72 hours before they would let him go. Steve was, as always, sitting in the chair next to him. "I watched over you," The blonde said, "While you were sleeping."

Phil gave him a look, somewhere between amused and awkward, "Uh-"

Steve blushed lightly, "Well I mean I was present while you were, you know, unconscious."

Phil finally gave out a laugh and Steve smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "That's what I told you on the plane, the first time we met." He said with a grin.

Steve nodded, "I remember," He then hurriedly looked through his backpack that he always brought to the hospital with him, "I signed your cards." He said, pulling out a box containing Phil's Captain America trading cards, setting it on the bed.

Phil smiled, "That was nice of you. Thank you, Steve." He said.

Steve nodded then said, "I felt like I owed it to you. You watched over me and took care of me while I was asleep and I felt like I should do the same. I never left your side unless I had to. I was afraid you'd never wake up."

Phil's smile widened, "Steve," He started.

Steve leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Phil's cheek, "You don't have to thank me. I'd like to say we're even now." He said.

Phil blushed a bit awkwardly, "Yeah, even." He said.

An awkward silence befell the room. Steve shifted in his chair a bit before standing, "Well, I should go before Fury sends someone to come get me."

"Wait a moment. Come here." Phil said and Steve came close to the bed. Phil reached up and pulled Steve down so he could kiss him lightly on the lips before letting him go and clearing his throat. "That will be all." The agent said.

Steve smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow." He said before turning around and leaving, lightly touching his lips as he left.

XxX

**Allie: I might write more on this when I'm less tired…maybe while I'm at school and if you guys like it. I just couldn't take Phil being dead anymore. It was killing me inside. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
